Misdemeanor
by Muse07
Summary: Draco discovers a different side of Luna.


There she was again. Conveniently within his view, demanding all of his attention and eye span. Her dark, lanky hair was spilling over her face as she bent over her breakfast, but when he looked hard enough, her misty eyes were just visible. Oh, how he wanted to be the focus of her attention, as she was of his...but for now he would have to be content, and most of all put up a false wall to deceive his crew. He reluctantly pulled his gaze back to the shining mahogany boards of the Slytherin table and was startled to see all eyes on him.

"Er...distracted a bit, Draco?"

So much for pretense. 

Draco coughed a bit before he replied, "What's that supposed to mean?" and allowed the warning daggers to be heard. The two wouldn't pursue the discussion if he didn't want to.

"Nothing, nothing..." Crabbe muttered.

Draco smirked grimly, realising his close escape. I'll have to step it up a bit if its going to be believable, he thought.

Once he was done nitpicking at toast and coffee, Draco abruptly stood up, with Crabbe and Goyle scrambling to finish their meals and join him. Without missing a beat, the bleached blonde swaggered out of the Great Hall, fulfilling his role as the utmost nemesis of Hogwarts, two cronies in tow. 

It was later in the day when Draco glimpsed Luna again. He was just exiting the Slytherin commons when she briskly walked by him, startling and dazzling all at once. Wearing her traditional Ravenclaw robes, she looked regal in Draco's eyes. Allowing himself to be seduced, and partly because of the fact that Crabbe and Goyle were not with him, but gorging themselves on homebaked pie in the dormitories, he trotted a bit to catch up to her. Draco noted that she seemed not to be focused on her surroundings, but stared straight ahead and apparently took no notice of the light footsteps behind her. He was quick to catch up and soon swung before her, which caused an abrupt stop and an inquiring look.

"Luna...fancy finding you in the Slytherin hall...off for a stroll?" he blurted out, aware of the spectacular destruction of his wall of arrogance.

"I would say the same for you...Draco...finding you in the Slytherin hallway, what a surprise." she countered.

Draco winced a bit, but fought the good fight, replying, "I see you're carrying a lot of books, there...do you need any help?"

"No, I'm quite alright, thanks," she replied dryly, "seeing as how I can use the levitation charm. And why are you even talking to me? Aren't I too...lowly for you? Don't you remember just a couple days ago, when you so kindly spat out your usual remarks?"

Draco acknowledged her recount with a cringe. He remembered now - he and his fellow Slytherins were walking in the hall on the way to classes, and by striving to keep up his false barrier or disgust for Luna and the rest of the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, he had spat at her. 

"Yes, about that -" he started, but was cut off by a wave of Luna's thin hand.

"No matter, I'll just be on my way." Her gaze returned to its normal dreamy state, and he fought to gain her attention once more. Very unusual; all the girls usually came to him. 

"No! Luna, come on, I'm sorry. I was distracted, I didn't really mean it, please give me another chance?" he begged. This was turning into a disaster, and a blow to his reputation.

She surveyed him for a moment, then nodded as if in understanding. 

"You fancy me, is that it?" she questioned as his pale face took on a red tone. "Imagine that. Draco Malfoy likes Loony Lovegood."

"I don't think you're loony," he attempted.

"Hah! I'll take it. What do you want, then?"

"What do I...um, you'll go out with me then?" Draco quickly sputtered out, not intending at all to pop the question that way.

"Well, it would be simpler to just...you know." She had a dangerous green glint in her eye, something that attracted Draco very much. He found he was getting a bit flushed and quickly took a few deep breaths, hopeful that she wouldn't notice his worry.

"Simpler to do what, Luna? I don't suppose you're just going to come along into a closet with me," he tried to joke, although thinking at the same time that he wouldn't mind that at all.

"What if I did? Would you like that, Draco? You and Loony in the closet?" she whispered, creeping closer to him, ignoring his shrinking pupils, whilst he was sure that she could hear the beating of his pounding heart.

Finding no words to answer, he snaked his arm around her waste and whisked her into the nearest empty room, which turned out to be an enclosed, darkish classroom with no one in sight. Small as well, which proved beneficial for his intentions.

His intentions only escalated as he found an adjoining room, smaller than the first - sort of a coat closet, although instead of coats he found remnants of dead things in jars...he chose not to let himself be disgusted and advanced upon Luna, pushing her against the back wall. He needed to regain his air of masculinity, so overpowering her was the way to do it.

She whimpered a bit as his lips descended upon hers, at first tentatively but then using his tongue to deftly travel through the corners of her mouth and throat. She struggled for air and broke it off, gasping a bit, using her peripheral vision to detect his anxiety. He didn't want her to be distressed, after all. But his fears were soon quenched as a malicious look rose in her misty eyes and new life sparked in her body. She was no longer the floating ghost of a girl that he usually noted, but a much more aggressive force, Draco discovered, as her lips found his once more. She was so determined that, after they had considerably explored the depths of each others' mouths, he had to struggle to dominate again. Her back slammed against the wall and he worked to undo the buttons on her white collared school-girl shirt. So deceiving, that shirt was. It mocked him as he struggled to undo the buttons, one by one...finally the bloody thing was off, laying on the floor with no desire to interrupt. Draco quickly let his hands roam against her white, porcelain skin, while goosebumps appeared shortly after he had touched every square inch of her. She was searching now, searching for his buttons and as soon as they were undone she flung his shirt off to lay in company with hers. He supressed a moan as she fingered his broad, muscular back, free of impediments, and instead let out a shuddering breath. He could already feel himself getting hard -

A door opened. Draco froze as his sharp ear detected the lock clicking free, and then shoved Luna against the wall once more, evading her questioning eyes. Once last snog, and then she was able to hear the footsteps as well, as some unknown teacher or student entered the classroom. The two buttoned their shirts quickly, Draco's fingers stumbling over the miniscule buttons as anxiety reached him once again. If this is a some punk I'm going to hex them into the next bloody world, he commented to himself. But even as he buttoned the last button and straightened his posture, he heard more people coming through the door. Many more people.

"It's a fucking class!" he hissed to himself. This was absurd...he was going to ruin his reputation in front of not only a teacher, which would surely land him in a rub, but in front of students! He could only hope that no one would...too late.

The door swung open. Some professor had obviously heard something within the walls, and he entered the coat closet, wand at the ready. He promptly lowered his wand at the sight of the two lovers and gave them a look of disgust. 

"Canoodling in the coat closet, are we?" he remarked.

Draco scowled deeply and muttered, "Sorry, professor. It won't happen again, sir." He hoped that would be enough.

"Indeed," the man replied, but he allowed the two to escape.

Back in the hall, Draco took on his usual air, while Luna only gazed at him. After about a minute of silence Draco looked into her eyes and she chuckled a bit, smiling mischeviously.

"We could...find another room, if you like..." he asked. Although he could have just grabbed her and found another room (and used a concealing charm), he rather liked the thought of asking permission for once. Though it was not engraved in his personality, there was something about Luna that made him ask, rather than just take. 

She was quick to catch his drift and rather than complying, used her girlish flair to merely wink. "I'll think about it," she consented, and summoned her fallen books, then walked away, leaving him standing there and wanting more. 


End file.
